


Pillow Fight

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Director Daisy Johnson, Drinking, Eating, F/M, Female Gaze, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship, Morning After, Partnership, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Sokovia Accords, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: For the Cousy fandom V-Day prompts.  Daisy and Coulson get closer and have a pillow fight.





	

"Having trouble sleeping?"

She's found him downstairs at the bar. Drinking alone.

She came down here for the same reason, she suspects.

After the hearing about repealing the Sokovia Accords, she's exhausted.

Mostly angry and frustrated by the delays. Having to listen to xenophobes get their say.

"Have a seat," he tells her wearily, motioning her to the open stool next to him.

"Are you offering to buy me a drink?"

He frowns at her for a moment then relaxes as she softly smiles at him.

"Better than drinking alone, right?"

"Yeah," she sighs, and takes a seat on the barstool.

Alone.

She's been back for over a month now, but it feels different.

Lonelier.

That it's harder to separate herself from Quake now, from the job. 

Or maybe she doesn't want to these days.

She orders a drink when the bartender stops by, and waits until he's gone to start talking.

"This is how it feels at the top, huh?"

He frowns again, but then breaks into a commiserating smile.

"Yeah."

"Hey," she starts, after thinking on it. "You're not at the top. _You_ should be cheering _me_ up."

"Thank you for putting me in my place," he says with a bit of cheek, taking a drink after.

"Since I am the boss of you. Technically."

Her drink is placed in front of her, and she gives it a glance, then knocks half of the neat whiskey back in one go.

"That kind of night?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"You know how many of these I have to drink to actually get a buzz?"

"Point taken."

  
##

They get to taking about a lot of things.

All the ways she had been reminded of him when she left.

Lola. That mural that she came across that just happened to have a red sports car. Ridiculous.

This ice cream shop they had both been to in LA at different times. Chocolate vs vanilla.

That embarrassing board of his with the articles and photos of her all over it. That he hid, but Mack took a picture with his phone and showed it to her anyway.

He blushes for a good ten minutes straight after she brings that up.

Sartorial choices and the fact that she's not wearing black today.

"Do I wear that much black?" she asks, looking down at the deep red silk shirt.

"Yeah," he answers, sounding warm and fuzzy. His cheeks look a little pink still.

"Well you wear suits and...," she looks down at what he's wearing. "Shirts that make your eyes look really blue."

"Is that the whiskey talking?"

He's smirking at her, and she likes how much she's missed this.

Despite all the changes, this isn't erased, and it makes her feel like there's a warm halo around her when he looks at her that way.

"Maybe," she says, trying to flirt back, and finds her face getting hot instead, running her fingers across the nape of her neck.

"Who's in charge now? he asks, with a jut of his chin, while she huffs and leans to elbow him in the ribs.

He laughs a little, and it throws her off, leaving her wondering if she's ever heard him do it.

"Do that again," she prods.

"Make me," he challenges, with a little sparkle in his eyes.

"Is that the scotch talking?"

"Perhaps."

  
##

He stops at the door to her hotel room, now that it's getting late.

"We could always end this fairly."

"Just admit that an iced muffin and a cupcake are the same thing," he replies.

"A pillow fight,"she tells him, leaning against the jamb. "Winner takes all."

It comes out sounding just as loaded as it sounds.

"Come here."

But he comes to her, as he says it, pushing her carefully back against the door as he kisses her.

It feels like a dam is breaking inside her, these feelings she's been shoving down, compartmentalizing, come flooding to the surface.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and presses back to return the kiss, then whines with frustration when she can't decide how to get what she wants fast enough.

" _Easy_ ," he says, pulling back, and watching her hide her face against his shoulder in embarrassment, touching her hair with his fingers. "Are you going to invite me in?"

She nods, and lifts her head then lets go of his shirt and turns to slip the card through.

He follows after her as she closes the door behind them.

"How long?"

"Always, kind of." She tosses the key on the dresser top. "But I knew for sure when I left."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd ever want-"

"I tried not to," she cuts in, surprised at how quickly this turned emotional. "I didn't think you would want this, either."

"I wanted to be whatever you needed," he says with a swallow, and his eyes look glassy and wide even in the low light of the room.

She closes her own, wanting not to feel angry or guilty about how foolish she's been. Afraid of saying how she feels, because then, she could really lose him.

"I guess there's only one way out of this."

"What's that?"

And then she looks over at the bed just as he does.

She races him to it, grabs the pillow, slamming it against him, as he pulls the other out of her reach.

"Prepare to be destroyed!"

"No cheating," he says, lifting his finger at her as she stalks him around the bed. "And no powers."

"No hand tricks", she says with a feint.

"Deal!"

He grabs her pillow then swipes her with his and she yanks it free and winds it up and pummels him back until he's holding his arm over his face.

"Do you surrender?"

"Never," he whispers defiantly.

  
##

She pushes her hair off her face, so she can watch him underneath her.

His hands hold fast to her hips, as he tries to move with her rhythm, making little stuttering movements that let her know how close he is.

He feels _so close_ right now.

Falling forward, she kisses him tenderly, which seems such a contrast, because that's not how she's been fucking him.

" _Oh, Daisy_."

He let's go of her body and runs his fingers along her hair, touching her cheek, kissing back slowly and opening her mouth with his tongue.

She slows down, hearing her own breathing, feeling her heart try to beat through her ribcage.

His kiss is distracting her, so that she forgets where they were headed and wants to stay here instead.

"I love you."

He freezes when she says it, drawing his face aside to look at her.

"I mean, you're hot in bed," she jokes. "Don't get me wrong. But...yeah."

He wraps his arm around her, touching his fingers over her back as she lays against his chest, her cheek pressed to his scar.

She can hear his heart thumping underneath her. She thinks about how in so many ways they're the same.

"Marry me."

" _Easy_ , Agent," she rasps out, and ruffles the hair on his chest.

He glances down at her with a lopsided smile.

"I can give you a few reasons, if you'd like. I just came up with them."

"I've already seen several."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant."

"I've never loved someone like you."

She knows that too, and laces their hands together in reply.

He moves under her, and then lifts her with him and turns so that she's beneath him, drawing her legs to get them around him as he pushes deeper into her, slowly.

It's like bliss or heaven, and so much better than any way she's ever imagined him.

It's _so real_.

The weight of his body. His mouth on her skin. Gentle hands wrapping around her knees. The way he says her name, so nakedly.

Of course his cock feels perfect, like they belong.

She wishes time could stop.

  
##

"Definitely not a cupcake."

She swallows and then goes to take another bite of the muffin.

He rolls his eyes at her and then props his head up with his elbow, and watches as she leans forward to give him a taste.

Her eyes are on him, as he slowly takes a bite, obviously putting on a show for her, using his tongue to grab a bit of icing off the top.

"Mmm," she coos, watching him chew, then sets the muffin down on the hotel plate, waits until he done before she leans in for a kiss.

"You're right, it's not a cupcake," he whispers to her, their faces still close together as she comes to lay beside him.

"Victory," she says softly with a grin.

The sunrise is peeking through the small gap in the blackout curtains of the hotel room, reminding her of the day ahead.

There's still so much work to do. They both have meetings set up for the afternoon and SHIELD business through the evening.

"What do you want to do?" he asks her, pushing her hair back over her ear.

She knows what he's asking. That they're violating the Sokovia Accords, for one. That she's the Director of SHIELD, two.

They can't let this distract them.

"I could use your help running through my talking points."

"Something _other_ than the mission objective?" he hints with a mischievous smile. "Although, I'm happy to help with that as well."

"Oh, you're being _extra_ helpful."

"Trying," he says with a little shrug.

"We could go through my talking points in...the shower?" she suggests.

"Good idea."

She reaches for the muffin and finishes it off as he gets up off the bed.

"Just making the best use of resources," she calls after him. "That's my job."

Her gaze lingers on him as he walks to the bathroom to start up the shower, not seeming to be in any hurry at all.

When has he been fitting all these workouts in?

"Reason number two," she smiles to herself, as she gets up to follow.


End file.
